X-ray diffraction data to 1.8 A have been collected from crystals of the aspartic protease from Rhizopus chinensis. The higher resolution structure is under refinement. Work is continuing to improve the quality of crystals from mouse renin. Crystals of creatine kinase have been obtained. Crystals of plakalbumin have been obtained. The neutron diffraction investigation of bovine ribonuclease A has been extended to 2.0 A and a joint X-ray/neutron structure for the enzyme has been refined.